


You don't wanna hurt me but see how deep the bullet lies

by kittybyron



Series: Mertigne [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Angst, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, S.S.C. Napoli, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybyron/pseuds/kittybyron
Summary: After Lorenzo got injured in a match Dries have to deal with his absence in training and the distance he feels between them.The good thing is that he can always count with his friends.This is a sequel to "Nobody said it was easy, nobody said it would be this hard" and the name is a line from the song "Running up that hill" from Kate Bush





	You don't wanna hurt me but see how deep the bullet lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wellington Castoldi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wellington+Castoldi).



> My second fic <3 
> 
> This story is a sequel to the first one I've posted with a little time lapse between them.  
> So for you to understand this one better I recommend you to read the first one.
> 
> There's a time lapse of about one week between both fanfics and two games played in that time 
> 
> I dedicate this work to all Mertigne shippers and for my friend Wellington Castoldi <3
> 
>  
> 
> *This is a work of fiction slightly inspired by real life events I observe during matches.

It's was not even a big injury, there wasn't nothing to be worried about. Lorenzo only had to take a few days off to rest his leg, because he had forced it too much staying in the field until the end of the game after having a bad fall. But now Dries was feeling a bit guilty, for he thinks he should've insisted more to convince Lorenzo to ask to be subbed out in the interval. He talked to him, trying to show that it wasn't worth to continue playing if he was feeling pain but what to expect from someone as stubborn as Lorenzo was, he just told him everything was fine. Dries could have said something to Carlo, he would have decided what was the best both for the team and for Lorenzo. But he choose to respect his choice instead and now they had to deal with the consequences, Dries have to deal with Lorenzo's absence in training for two days in a row, and well, Lolo is dealing with the fact that he might not be able to play next game. And he knows how much is important for his boyfriend to play everytime he got the chance, no matter what. But even knowing him so well and being certain that nothing he could have said to Lorenzo would make he changes his mind, it doesn't stop him from thinking that he had failed to protect the one he loves most. 

\- It's not the end of the world, he will be fine soon - he said and then looked around - God, now I'm talking to myself in the middle of a parking lot. Cool. 

Then he proceeded to walk to the entrance of the training center while smiling bitterly. After getting inside he went his way down to the training field not forgetting to greet everyone with a smile, trying to show himself as unaffected as he could.  
When he arrived they were already pairing off to start the stretching, the first ones he saw was Mario Run and Maksi and it make he laugh a little inside because of the enormous height difference between them. 

\- Hello Dries. What's wrong, man? Have you saw a ghost? You don't look well - Mario said while Maksi only waved his head and smile in order to greet Dries

 

That's is just how Mario is, if something crossed him mind it just comes out of his mouth no matter good or bad. But Dries liked him very much this way, he was a very supportive friend the type that tells you right away if you screw up. Maksi was the quiet type of guy but after a while you could read everything he was thinking only by examining his expressions. 

 

\- Hey guys. It's all cool, I just didn't got much sleep this night. So how is everything? 

\- Nothing out of ordinary happened, you didn't arrived late, we were here for like 10 minutes at tops. - now it was Maksi who spoke.

\- So how is Lorenzo, do you think he is going to make it for tomorrow training session? 

\- I'm not sure, he said he was fine but when I offered myself to pick him up in the morning he told me he wasn't coming. 

Both men in front of him exchanged shoked looks for brief seconds, but it was enough to make Dries wonder what was wrong. 

\- What?Did I said something bad? - 

As expected Mario was the one to talk.

-No, man. It's because we thought that you were staying with him, since he is injured and all. And you said you didn't slept well, i guess we both thought that you were kinda of taking care of him. 

Before he could reply and try to explain Ancelotti started calling everyone up to start the activity. 

\- If it's not going to bother you three I would like very much if you could join us.

Carlo said pointing at them, in a higher tone, very sarcastically but not yelling, he had such a powerful voice he didn't had to scream to get everyone's attention and sometimes even a bit of fear. They all said how sorry they were and run over the other side as asked. It all went calmly even after that bad beginning. He got to pair with Fabian for the stretching, after that it was time to form teams and play against each other. Dries team did got to won but at least he scored. When he was coming out of the locker room after showering Marek came his way.

\- So Dries, are you in a hurry to go? If not can we talk? 

\- Of course, capitano. What's the matter? 

\- So you were good at training today, you played well. 

-Oh thanks. You played well too. 

\- So it seems like there's nothing wrong with you at all. 

\- Yeah but it sounds like you're almost sorry for it- Dries answered laughing 

\- No Dries, you didn't get my point here. I'm not talking as your teammate, I'm talking as your friend. Why didn't you went to visit Lorenzo? 

\- Mario can't keep his mouth shut never, can he? So as I was going to explain him before Carlo called us for training is that I didn't went to visit him because he didn't let me. Of course I asked him to come over but he said he preferred to be alone and I'm respecting his wishes. You know better than me how he is.

\- I do and because of that I know that he want you there. You should just show up at his door, it's not like he is going to throw you outside. 

\- But for me that's not what it looks like. I wish I could tell you more to explain myself better. 

\- Mertens, we all know about you two for ages, I don't know why you keep behaving like we don't or like we have something against it. You love each other very much, I can see that but maybe you should act more out of that love. 

\- Yeah, I know. - Dries answered with what sounded like bitterness in his voice - He has been complaining with me about that too. It's just who I am, I trying my best but it doesn't seem to be enough. But I appreciate the advice, it's good to know that everyone is ok with it. I'm glad I'm able to talk about it with you. 

\- Yeah, I thought that by now we should be ok to be talk more openly about everything since you're not hiding it as much as before. 

\- Did Jose told you he saw us together? - Marek just nodded in response - I should have imagined that. 

Marek then bent over to give Dries a hug and his friend hugged him back. It was really nice to feel so welcome and accepted for who he was. Now he even wondered why it took him so long to realize his people would never turn their back on him for being in a relationship with other man, even more with this man being Lorenzo, who was also one of them. He should not let his past experiences getting the best out of him and stopping him from sharing with them the most magical thing that ever happened to him. 

\- Dries, you can count on me. I guess I can say for everyone here that you can count on all of us. We are a family, right? That's what a family is supposed to do, to love and support each other.

Dries had to hold some tears back while listen his friend talk, now more than ever he felt how coming to Naples changed everything. Finally he feels at home. 

\- Thank you so much for this, you don't have a idea of how much it means to me. 

\- You're welcome, my friend. But now isn't there somewhere else where should be now? - Marek said letting his friend go from his embrace and proceeding to look into the smaller man eyes - Don't let this kind of thing slip away from your hands, love is not something easy to find and ever harder to keep. 

\- Yeah, I'm going to his house. Wish me luck. 

Dries said laughing trying to hide the brokenness that was still present on his voice for holding back the need to cry. 

\- You can bet I'm wishing you two all the best. Now go or I'm going to drive you there and make you two sit as children who had a fight at school to talk in order to apologise to each other, okay?

With that said he gave one more hug in his friend and went quickly to his car, again greeting everyone on his path still pretending everything was just fine. But now he truly believed it could be soon and it gave him hope for the future, a future with Lorenzo.


End file.
